


Why Are You So Annoying?

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Beta Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Beta Haung Ren Jun, Beta Qian Kun, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Na Jaemin, Prospoing fic, lovebirds, omega Zhong chenle, soft couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: In all of the years that Sicheng has known Yuta, he's been the most annoying person that he has met ever. But that doesn't change the fact that he's in love with him any less.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: In Another World Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Why Are You So Annoying?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's 4/4. Next post should be on When Worlds Collide, I have about 200 words written so far. Wish me luck. I hope that everyone is stay safe out there and having fun anyway. At least it's warm outside? I don't know what I'm talking about at this point anymore. Enjoy!   
> -N.

Sleep. Sleep was a wonderful and beautiful thing. It was one of the very few things in this world that Don Sicheng really values. He loved sleep, and sleep loved him, he figured that it was a very valuable and stable relationship that they had. And everyone who knows him knows that you don't interrupt his sleep unless the world is coming to an end. And in the times that he needs to interrupt his sleep to be a human being he has an alarm clock to wake him up. It was a little cute black thing, with blue-ish green analog numbers that flipped like little signs when the time changed, it even had a little charging dock for his phone too. His alarm clock was not in fact his boyfriend Nakamoto Yuta, no matter how much he wanted to be. And he on more than one occasion had told Yuta nicely(regardless of what Taeil-Hyung will tell people) that he shouldn't wake him up unless he was dying or his little half-brother Renjun or little cousin Chenle were in danger. And even then if it was just to bail them out of jail he told him not to wake him up so the two little brats can suffer properly. So you can say that he was very confused as to why he was waking him up now. It better be for a good reason or he was going to kill him.

"I have one and only one question for you." Winwin said as he pulled his pillow off of his head when he went to sleep when he realized that Yuta wasn't going to leave him alone. "Why are you waking me up? Are you dying? Is there something wrong with the brats, or is the world ending?" Sicheng asked him. And when he moved to look at his mate he had to hold back his laughter at Yuta's terrified look. It always warmed his heart just a little bit whenever he scared the older, no matter how sadistic it sounded. He waited a few minutes to give Yuta time to answer him before he would give up, chuck a pillow at him and then go back to sleep. After a few minutes the only answer that he had gotten was Yuta flopping on top of him. Sicheng let out a big "Oof!" As Yuta landed on top of him. The young beta groaned and tried to get out from underneath his mate. The more that he tried to move the more that Yuta just clung on harder to him. Eventually he just gave up and let Yuta try to cuddle him to death.

The two of them laid in bed for about 15 more minutes before Yuta finally moved off of him. Sicheng rolled over when he could finally move comfortably to see what the alpha was up to. To his surprise Yuta was still in bed with him, he was laying across from him, just staring at him. "What are you doing?" Sicheng asked him. Yuta just shrugged and smiled in response. "I don't know, just admiring the view I guess." Yuta told him. Sicheng rolled his eyes and slapped Yuta on his chest. Yuta just laughed at him and pulled the younger beta to his chest. "Stop it Yuta.." Sicheng whined at him. Eventually he gave up when Yuta started to scent him. The young couple just laid in each other's arms, enjoying the other's company. It was times like these that they could just be with each other and not have to worry about anything or anyone else for the time being.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple didn't have the most conventional love story. Both of them aren't natives of Seoul, Yuta is from Japan, and Sicheng is from China. Yuta came over to take a job opportunity as a translator for a stock company. And Sicheng's family came over when he was in high school when his father got transferred for work. By the time that he was of the age to start college his family was going to move back to China. Sicheng liked it so much in Seoul and had made so many good friends that he didn't want to leave. And it was the same way for his little half brother Renjun. After some convincing their parents let them stay in the country. Though they kind of had to let Renjun stay, since their parents were pretty sure that the younger beta had found his mate, well mates, and just didn't know it yet. They were a nice, charming alpha by the name of Lee Jeno. He was an absolute sweetheart, always smiling and willing to help anyone who needed it. And then there was an omega named Na Jaemin, he was a sweet, caring, and the most unconventional omega that Sicheng had met at the time. Yes, he loved children, and partly because of his OCD nature Jaemin cooked, cleaned, and did the whole 9 yards. But he wasn't afraid to talk back to people if it meant that he could defend his friends. Jaemin's a nice, friendly and very outgoing person, but if you pissed the boy off enough, Sicheng swears that you'd think he was an alpha. Though he and his little brother aren't what you would count as traditional betas. Sicheng is always too scared to butt into fights to try and stop them before the point of escalation and when he tries it normally backfired in his face. And Renjun just didn't try to stop it and dives right in head first to prove that his point of view is the right one. It was times like those that Sicheng swears that his little brother should have been an alpha.

So, the two of them moved into an apartment together near both of the boys schools and that was their lives. That is until the day that his friend Kun, who he had met the first week of his freshman year of college, wanted him to meet some of his co-workers from his internship. And it was that day he met Nakamoto Yuta. His first encounter with the older alpha was very strange in his own opinion. Sicheng at first thought that his future mate was completely psycho. When Kun had introduced the two of them Yuta had bowed, shook his hand, and then wrapped him up in a hug. He then proceeded to spin Sicheng around and tell him that he was his new best friend. And Sicheng, being very shy himself, highly introverted, and coming from a very traditional upbringing thought was extremely strange. When Yuta finally let go of him, Sicheng just smiled politely and told him that it was nice that they could meet. Their first encounter was also very short. Sicheng had come up with the excuse that he had to go and pick up his little brother from school for a doctor's appointment, and left.

He spent the next month avoiding him, or trying to avoid him. After that first encounter it seemed like everywhere he went Yuta was always there. He was at the grocery store picking up stuff for him and Renjun. He was at Sicheng's favorite Chinese restaurant. He showed up at Sicheng's job at the local bookstore near his apartment. Hell, he even ran into Yuta, going to pick Renjun up from school. That was the last straw for the beta. He confronted Yuta and told him to stop following him around all the time or he could and would call the police on him for stalking and harassment. Yuta just chuckled at him, the bastard. He apologized for scaring Sicheng, but as it turns out the reason that they kept running into each other was the fact that they were technically neighbors with each other. He lived about two blocks down the street from Sicheng. So, that means that he goes to the same grocery store, places to eat, and he has to walk by Renjun's high school to get home. And it was just a very freaky chance of luck that he walked into the bookstore that Sicheng worked at to get out of the rain one day. 

People could only imagine how embarrassed Sicheng was after his outburst. At that time Sicheng was really praying and hoping that the ground would just sudden;y open up and swallow him whole. He really didn't want to talk to Yuta after he accused him of stalking him and following him around the city. But to his pure and utter surprise the ground didn't swallow him, and Yuta just laughed at him. "You're very cute Winwinie." He told him. "Winwin?" Sicheng asked him. "Yeah, cause you won over my heart, and I have no doubt that you'll do it for the rest of my life." Yuta told him with a blinding smile. And that was when it finally dawned on Sicheng that Yuta wasn't psycho, he was just annoying. It was then that he got this feeling that he would never be able to get rid of Yuta, ever again. He was doomed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that little incident Sicheng didn't see the alpha for about a week. Until one day he was at work, he was in the middle of restocking the shelves when he heard someone walk up behind him. He knew that it was either one of his co-workers, his boss, or a customer coming to him for help. He was really hoping that it wasn't the last one. Even though he had a job that required him to deal with the public, he didn't like that aspect of his job. Though he was surprised when he got tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around and Yuta was standing behind him. "Hi, Winwinie!" Yuta greeted him cheerfully. Sicheng froze, he didn't really expect to see Yuta again. Though, he knows how stupid it sounded, both of them had a lot of similair friends and ran in similair circles. Heck, they were neighbors, of course they would run into each other at some point. He just really didn't want that time to be now. He was so not ready for this.

Yuta was somewhat dressed up in a nice pair of blue dress pants, a white button down shirt, and a blue blazer to match. He looked like he just walked off of the cover of a fashion magazine. And here Sicheng was, wearing old, ripped jeans and his uniform shirt. He felt so underdressed and out of place next to Yuta. It was very unnerving for him, and at the same time kind of annoying. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he's around the alpha, his heart starts to race and his hands sweat and he doesn't really know what to do with himself. And that's part of the reason that he finds the older so annoying. But he finds himself not really caring anymore. He actually likes hanging around Yuta, once he's in the other's company for more than 5 minutes. "Uh, Hi Yuta-ssi?" Sicheng said. "Was that a statement or a question?" Yuta asked with a smirk. Sicheng could tell that his cheeks were getting warm, and he had no doubt that he was blushing. He really hoped that Yuta hadn't noticed it. When he didn't say anything else Yuta jumped in again to speak. "Don't worry, I'm just joking with you Winwin." Yuta said. "And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Hyung, alright." Sicheng nodded his head, and returned his gaze to the ground.

It wasn't even a full minute later that Yuta had crouched down so that the two of them were at eye-level with each other. Sicheng was still frozen in his tracks, he didn't know why, but he felt his heart flutter. And to make matters worse, Yuta was just staring at him, for some reason it didn't really make him uncomfortable, but more shy. "Um,.. Is there a reason you're here Hyung?" he had asked him. That seemed to bring Yuta out of his daze stupor. "Oh, yeah I came here to see you for a reason sorry." Yuta said. "I came here to ask you something?" Sicheng looked at him in confusion. Yuta wanted to ask him something? A million different thoughts were going through the beta's head at the moment, he was kind of scared to see what it was that he wanted. "What did you want to ask me Hyung?" Sicheng asked him. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you were free Friday night?" Yuta asked him. That was a strange question in Winwin's opinion, but he let it slide, knowing that it wasn't the full question that the alpha wanted to ask him. "Yes, I'm free, my little brother's going to spend the night at one of his friend's houses, so it's just me." Sicheng told him. And that brought a very large smile to the Japanese male's face. "Excellent, then Dong Sicheng, will you do me the honors of going out on a date with me?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To this day Sicheng still has a hard time with the fact that he told him yes. But at the same time he doesn't regret it at all. He loves Yuta, so much, now, almost 4 years later he couldn't imagine living his life without him. It may have taken a while, but they realized their feelings for each other. Their first date was a complete and utter disaster. First Sicheng almost forgot about it, he was so busy with school and work and taking care of his brother that he let it slip his mind. (This was around the time that Renjun had discovered that he was in love with both of his best friends. And to this day Sicheng and Yuta never let any of the three of them live it down.) So he scrambled around his apartment trying to make himself look halfway presentable for Yuta. Then when said date arrived Sicheng almost knocked his teeth out when he tripped over their living room rug and fell face first on the floor. When he finally opened the door, Yuta then proceeded to pat him down to make sure that he didn't have any serious injuries. He even offered to take him to the ER. Sicheng wouldn't let him, he told the older man that he was fine, and said that they would be late for their reservation if they didn't hurry.

15 minutes later found them at the Chinese restaurant that was around the corner from their neighborhood. Everything was going fine so far, they let themselves be shown to their table and sat down to order. It didn't take long before their order was taken and they were left to their own devices. They started off with awkward small talk and for the most part things were going fairly well. Sure, it was awkward as Hell, but it was going a whole lot smoother than Sicheng thought they would. Though he had to go and open his big mouth. Not even 2 minutes after he had thought that to himself and was debating on whether he should tell all of this to Yuta or not was when disaster struck. A waiter was walking by them, with a tray filled to the brim with food on it, as he walked by their table he just so happened to trip. The next thing that Sicheng knew he was covered in food, very, very, hot food. He jumped up and shouted and tried his best to get the food off of him. Yuta and the poor waiter had jumped up as well, Yuta was going between trying to help Sicheng trying to clean up and yelling at the waiter. While the waiter, a poor beta just like Sicheng was apologizing profusely and was offering to cover for their meal and dry-cleaning and hospital bills for the next 20 years. Sicheng felt bad for the beta, especially since he had a feeling that the poor guy couldn't afford to cover the cost of his own medical bills for the next week, let alone another person for 20 years. Eventually he had gotten enough of the food off, to be able to tell Yuta to chill out and stop scaring the poor guy. This was the part when the guy's manager came over and was looking ready to chew the poor kid out. Though that was when Sicheng just so happened to look down at the floor and saw a loose floorboard sticking out.

He ended up cutting the manager off, in the middle of his rant to the employee, and asked him why he was so careless to have his flooring sticking out everywhere to where anyone can trip over it. Sicheng spent the next 20 minutes yelling at the manager for his lack of morality and how stupid he was for not following safety regulations. He then proceeded to inform the ass that if it hadn't been for the beta then there was a good chance that him or Yuta or some other poor soul could have gotten hurt or even died. And he didn't fail to mention that he was lucky that his employee didn't get hurt at all or he could have had a very hefty lawsuit on his hands. Sicheng then informed him that getting a little food on him was nothing compared to the possibility of having a broken neck. He flat out told the manager that he owed him for their meal, his dry-cleaning and a raise for the poor waiter who had to deal with all of this abuse. When the guy looked like he was about to refuse Sicheng said that he would go to the authorities if deemed necessary. That shut the guy up pretty quickly. They ended up taking their food to go on the house, and with free coupons to boot. They stayed and watched the manager pay the waiter extra than his normal paycheck and send him home earlier to recover from his accident. The manager gave them a nervous smile as all three of them walked out the door. On the way home Sicheng had told the waiter that he needed a new job as he pulled out his phone and called the cops on the guy. And Yuta spent the rest of the way home cackling at the top of his lungs. At some point he had thrown an arm around his shoulders and told him that it was the most fun he had on a first day ever. And Sicheng felt his heart melt at the comment. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was spent with Sicheng being the butt of his little brother's teasing when he had told Renjun what had happened when the younger came home from his sleepover. Sicheng was holding back on trying to kill him as they had things to do. The month before their parents had called them and told them that their aunt and uncle along with their cousin Chenle were moving to Seoul soon and they needed help moving in. The news had surprised both of them since their uncle was very determined that he would never leave China, ever. Though they found out why, their baby cousin Chenle got accepted into a musical program that allowed omegas. Sicheng would be surprised if the kid didn't end up as the next Mozart or something. And he couldn't get the same opportunities to study music in China as he could here. And his mother wasn't very comfortable letting her youngest son go off to another country by himself. Even though Renjun and Sicheng were here and could help. She just didn't want to dump all of the stress and responsibility on the two of them. And today was move in day for their family.

They spent pretty much all day on the almost other side of town helping their aunt and uncle move into their new apartment. It was nice and more on the classier side of things, but their uncle was a very successful businessman from a very well known family in China. It was just the three of them moving in, since Chenle's older brother had stayed behind in China to run the businesses there. It was a very good time, as soon as they got there Chenle threw open the door and tackled the two of them to the ground. The young omega was so happy to see them, and it took awhile to get him to let the two of them go. Well, they got him to let go of Sicheng, but he still clung to Renjun the whole time. But the younger beta didn't really seem to mind, which was a big shock to the older beta. Ever since Renjun entered high school he's sort of entered an emo phase of sorts, and he'd get very snappy and be very moody all the time. It was nice to see him act all happy like this.

Even though he was able to escape his little cousin, he wasn't as lucky when it came to his aunt. The woman spent the whole day asking Sicheng about his life, how school and work were going and if he was seeing anybody. And at that last question Renjun had piped up and informed them all about the recent date that he had with Yuta the night before. And to this day Sicheng swears that he would have killed him if there weren't so many witnesses around them. Renjun just smirked at him, while Chenle's and his aunt's eyes sparkled. The rest of the day was spent with him being interrogated by his aunt about the Japanese alpha. He really wanted to go home and hide away in his room and never come out again. He was so done with today, and it didn't help that he found Yuta to still be very annoying even when he wasn't anywhere near him.

Fast forwards a couple of months later and Sicheng and Yuta were moving in together. He knew that they were moving kind of fast, but Yuta had come over for dinner with him and Renjun one night, and while he was helping with the dishes he just blurted it out. Sicheng didn't know why he told him yes, but he did, and he doesn't regret it. And he still gets teased by Renjun with how fast he answered him. Though things were good, about two weeks after their first date, Yuta asked him to go steady, with him. Even though Renjun and Yuta haven't spent too much time with each other, they got along scarily well with one another and it was more than Sicheng could have ever asked for. About a year later, Yuta asked him to legally mate him, and Sicheng thought that it would be the happiest day of his life. And they've been together with each other ever since, and both of them wouldn't change a thing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about?" Yuta asked him. His voice which was still laced with sleep. It was enough of a shock to bring the beta back to reality and out of his head. "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking about how annoying you are." Sicheng told him teasingly. Yuta gasped dramatically, and smacked him on the shoulder, seemingly more alert and awake now. "How dare you!" Yuta yelled at him. "I thought you loved me Winwinie!" He flipped him over so that they were both facing each other, with Sicheng on the bottom and Yuta on the top. "I do love you, you jackass, but that doesn't make any less annoying than you already are to me." Sicheng told him. All Yuta did was pout at him in return and the beta was debating how dramatic his lover would be if he chose now to roll his eyes at him. Instead he just leaned up and kissed the alpha. He did that for a couple of different reasons, one and the very most important to him was that he loves Yuta and he wanted to. The second one was because he knew that it would catch Yuta off guard enough that he could get the other off of him. And the third one was that he knew for a fact that it would get the elder to shut up and stay that way for a while at least.

The kiss lasted for a total of about 7 minutes, and they were both left gasping when they finally pulled apart from each other. Yuta finally did get off of him, and the two men laid down next to each other side by side, grinning ear to ear. Sicheng couldn't even imagine being with anyone else and still being even as close to happy as he is now with Yuta. After a couple of minutes Yuta rolled back on top of him. "What?" Sicheng asked him. "Nothing." Yuta answered him fairly quickly. Sicheng knew he was up to something and he could see it in his eyes. "What are you planning Nakamoto?" Sicheng asked him again. Yuta just smirked at him in reply, 'That cocky bastard.' Sicheng thought to himself. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Yuta teased him. Sicheng pulled the pillow out from behind his head and started to beat the crap out of Yuta just for the heck of it. Not even 2 minutes later the two of them were engaged in a full out pillow fight. This went on for about 20 minutes before they both collapsed back on the bed.

"That was fun." Yuta grinned at him, and anyone could tell that he was a complete and utter lovesick fool. "Yeah, it was." Sicheng told him. "How about some breakfast?" Yuta asked him all of a sudden. Sicheng at this point wasn't surprised by the sudden change of topic. Yuta was a pretty random person and after all of these years together he's just learned to deal with it. "Ok, what do you want?" Sicheng asked him. Yuta popped up from the bed, and turned to look at him. "Nope! You're not going to be lifting a finger my dear sweat beta!" Yuta chirped at him. "I have plans for us today, my love, and for them to work you have to stay here." Sicheng just looked at him, he wasn't too keen on where this was going. "So, stay here and I'll come get you when I'm ready." And before Sicheng could say anything else Yuta had already ran out the door. He really was praying that his mate wouldn't set the apartment on fire. That was the last thing that they needed right now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes before Sicheng heard their fire alarm blare throughout the apartment. Rolling his eyes, Sicheng jumped up and ran out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen to make sure that his mate wouldn't die of smoke inhalation. It's not the fact that his mate was a horrible cook or anything and he couldn't be left alone in the kitchen. No, in fact Yuta is a very competent chef, and is a very skilled cook and his food is always very delicious. It's just that his mate is one of those people that when he screws up, he does it big time. And needless to say there have been a couple of blimps over the years that has left the two of them and sometimes Renjun in the ER in the middle of the night hoping no bones were broken. Really, the man is two years older than him and on more occasions than not Sicheng is the adult in the situation. He told Yuta that the chainsaw wasn't a good idea, but did he listen to him? Noo. He's just lucky that Renjun chose that exact same moment to come home from school or Yuta would have lost a couple of appendages. Every scenario possible was running through his head as he dashed down the hall.

When he reached the kitchen, there was smoke coming out of it, but from what he could tell, nothing was on fire. Walking through the smoke, Sicheng tried not to breathe too much of it in, as he was trying to make his way to Yuta. It wasn't hard to find the other male since his hair stood out amongst the smoke, a vibrant red color. It was then that he noticed that their kitchen windows were open and Yuta had one of the hand towels and was trying to fan away all of the smoke from the pot on the stove. Sicheng rolled his eyes at him and found another towel on the floor and went to help fan out the fire. "What did you do?" Sicheng asked him. "I'm not really sure to be honest with you babe, one minute it was fine the next, there was smoke." Yuta told him. And if they weren't busy in the middle of trying to keep their apartment from catching on fire, Sicheng would have throttled him. But he kept himself calm and prioritized that they had to put this first fire out, literally.

Eventually they were able to put the fire out. Neither one of them was really sure what happened, but they decided to let it go for now. Sicheng had taken the pot away from his lover and over to the sink to clean it. And he had sent Yuta on a mission to clean up the kitchen while he did that. He really wasn't paying attention to what the alpha was doing, as he was trying to get all of the burned food off the surface of it. He heard the other ambling around the room, doing what he assumed was cleaning, but he really wasn't sure at this point, but he actually didn't want to know what was going on. Though after about 5 minutes of this everything went quiet all of a sudden. And that just set Sicheng's instincts off. In all of the years that he has known the older male, Yuta wasn't just quiet. He was quiet when he was stressed or concentrated on something but even then he still made some kind of noise after a while. But this, this was different. And Sicheng to his dying day will never admit it, but he was scared. So he dropped the pot that he was scrubbing in the sink and didn't even bother to dry his hands before he whirled around to see what happened. He hoped that Yuta wasn't hurt. But what he saw instead left him speechless.

Yuta, was kneeling on one knee in front of him on the kitchen floor, with a little black box in his hand. Sicheng was shocked beyond belief. He was left absolutely speechless at the scene before him, Yuta couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing, could he? "Yuta?" He finally croaked, anyone could tell by his body language alone that he was beyond nervous. "Dong, Sicheng, my Winwinie." Yuta began softly. "The first time that Kun-ah introduced us, I have been entranced by you." That was the first time that Sicheng had heard that one. "You're the most beautiful and badass person that I have ever met, and the only one who could give you a run for your money in the last department is Injunie-ah." Yuta told him. And that brought a small smile to the younger's face. "Ever since that day I've known that you're it, you are the one for me." Yuta told him. "You're the one person in the whole world that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and be by my side at the time of my death." Sicheng could feel himself getting ready to cry at that last remark. "I love you Sicheng-ah, and I'd do anything for you, the day that you said you'd mate me was one of the best days of my life." Yuta told him in a tender voice. "And I'll take full responsibility for being a greedy bastard after this, but the only thing that can make me even happier than I already am is for you to say that you'll marry me and be my husband." Sicheng was in tears by now, he loves Yuta so much and he already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew what his answer would be. "Yes." Sicheng whispered. "I'll marry you, you idiot." Sicheng told him. Yuta jumped up and wrapped him up in a hug and spun him around in a circle until both of them were left breathless. Putting him down Yuta slipped the ring on his finger and pulled the beta to him. "I love you." Yuta whispered before kissing him. Sicheng just smiled at him before giggling. "You're annoying, but I love you anyway, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Sicheng told him before kissing him again.


End file.
